marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
What If...? (TV Series)
What If...? is an upcoming series. It will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This will be the first animated project officially part of the popular universe. Background Kevin Feige and Marvel Studios will oversee the project. The series will premiere on the upcoming streaming service Disney+. In discussing the Watcher showrunner Ashley Bradley said, "It was actually fairly early and that first conversation with Studios producer Brad Winderbaum. He mentioned the Watcher, which kind of surprised me because he was a Fox character technically because he first appeared in Fantastic Four. He said 'no no no, he’s coming back' and I was like 'okay...'. We had a lot of conversations. It was really important to me that the watcher wasn’t an old white man in the spec. I don’t want him to be Santa Claus. I don’t want him to be this Western white version of God. That was not who the character should be and it can very easily go that way." She then added, "He's above everything else. He's above everyone, but there should almost be a gleefulness watching these stories. I keep using this metaphor, which I'm not too sure if anyone likes, but I always compare it to the pizza rat meme that went around a few years ago. Someone next to the subway recorded this video of a rat dragging a slice of pizza across the platform. I think that's what the Watcher is, he's a guy watching a rat drag a slice of pizza across the platform. He has no interest in becoming friends with the rat, living amongst the rat, or doing rat things. He just goes, 'Man, this is remarkable. Look at the little guy go'! That is the Watcher's relationship with humanity. It's like he's watching this weird theater and stories unfold around him and he doesn't know always if he should be watching. He doesn't intervene because that's not the point. The point is for him to watch and observe."Why The Watcher in Marvel's What If...? Isn't 'An Old White Man' at Comic Book Resources When Disney+ launched on November 12th, 2019, one of the original content available on launch was Marvel Studios: Expanding the Universe. The twelve-minute documentary offered a look at Phase Four series and films including What If...?. The sneak preview offered a look at concept art and several animated sequences.Marvel Studios - Disney+ What If...? Art at Newsarama Story Based on the popular line of comics, What If...? will explore various possible alternatives in the Cinematic Universe. Feige has continuously teased that one idea will be if Peggy Carter, not Steve Rogers, got the Super Soldier Serum. Another episode teased will follow a classic issue of Loki finding Mjolnir.Exclusive: Marvel Studios Producing ‘What If’ TV Series For Disney+ at /FilmSDCC 2019: Marvel Studios' 'What If...?' on Disney+ Details Revealed at Marvel At the 2019 Disney D23, Marvel confirmed two stories that would be part of the story. The first is if Peggy Carter took the super soldier serum and became Captain Britain, unrelated to the mutant character of the same name. Her shield will have a Union Jack in the middle rather than the American star. The other story will involve Steve Rogers becoming Iron Man.What If: First Look at Peggy Carter's Captain Britain, Revealed at Comic Book Resources A teaser at the 2019 Disney D23 confirmed that the Marvel Zombies would be part of the series.Marvel Studios' What If Teaser Confirms Marvel Zombies at Comic Book Resources Marvel Zombies was a popular alternate horror-based universe that spun off from the Ultimate universe. Cast : As of yet, all actors confirmed for the series are reprising their roles from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.MCU Direct at Twitter This is the second time Hayley Atwell has reprised the voice of Agent Carter for animation following her on . Sean Gunn has also provided the physical motion capture for Rocket Raccoon and Thanos, though it is unlikely he will for this series. At the 2019 Disney D23, Marvel stated that almost the entire cast of the MCU will be playing on the series, though it did not confirm any more voices.DisneyD23 at Twitter The same panel confirmed a story that Steve Rogers would become Iron Man though did not confirm if Chris Evans was returning after he said he was done with the role. Ashley Bradley said of casting Jeffrey Wright, "His voice is just so powerful and his presence, while charismatic, can address authority. He's also a friend. He has such a warm personality. It's a nice mixture... The Watcher shouldn't feel like a god. He should feel like almost another viewer." On November 15th, 2019, Jeff Goldblum confirmed that Robert Downey, Jr. would be returning as Iron Man.ROBERT DOWNEY JR. Back as IRON MAN for Disney+'s WHAT IF...?, According to Co-Star at Newsarama Crew : Episodes *What If...? Season One There are currently twenty-three episodes announced, which is the same number of movies in the MCU at the time of the announcement.Discussing Film at Twitter References External Links *Marvel *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:What If...? (TV Series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe